Sound equipment for shooting of films often comprises a boom with a microphone mounted in the end, and wherein a boomer (the person holding the boom) holds the boom right above the actors in a specific distance therefrom, so as to obtain as good sound on the film as possible. The microphone may not be dropped into the field of vision and it is very difficult for the boomer to determine when the microphone is close to or is in the field of vision.
Prior art describes systems, wherein an active item (such as a diode) is positioned on the microphone and which, via a control system, communicate a signal to the boomer when the microphone is close to the field of vision.
For obtaining as good sound on the film as possible, there are high requirements to the microphone, e.g. how it is moved and its position. Microphones are often suspended in the end of a boom in a suspension having very weak vibration damping. As it is difficult for the boomer to keep the microphone still during recording, there will always be some vibrations in the microphone, which reduce the sound quality.
Furthermore, the wind effect on the microphone has a big influence on the sound quality on the film, and therefore it is necessary to reduce the wind effect on the microphone as much as possible. The microphone is often surrounded by a foamed membrane, which has a sound wave preventing effect, so that to enter the microphone the sound waves have to pass through a thick membrane. Thus, the sound quality is reduced.